Spoiled Brat
by hydroflame
Summary: A look into the brain of Killer Moth's daughter, Kitten.


This is a just little fic I wrote about the only spoiled brat on the show. That's right, Kitten! The chapters alternate between Kitten's thoughts on finding a new prom date and her life. Enjoy!  
  
How could he? She couldn't believe he dumped her, of all people! Other girls got dumped by their _ordinary_ boyfriends. But she, Kitten, didn't. She hated him! And she needed a date...  
  
At a very young age she had learned that she could get anything she wanted just by crying. The louder and longer she cried the more stuff she got. Toys, games, anything she wanted. Her room filled up with dolls, toys, clothes, but she wasn't happy. So she kept crying, and she filled up two rooms with stuff. When she entered kindergarten her teachers called her a spoiled brat. So she cried, but in the classroom, it didn't do anything. So she cried at home, and her father bought her things. But she knew it was just so he could work without her bothering him...  
  
Right now, she needed a boy-friend. Someone hot. Someone with a cool car. Someone that no-one else could get. Someone who would make Fang jealous. Someone who would make _everyone_ jealous! And most importantly, she needed someone who she could get by tonight. And that alone ruled out most boys in her school. And the ones it didn't weren't worth asking...  
  
By the time she entered elementary school she had learned not to cry during school. So she found other ways to get what she wanted. By teasing kids, others joined her, to avoid being teased. And she reigned over her classmates from first through fifth grade. And her father spent even more time in his laboratory, working later and harder, always finding new ways to mutate his moths, until one day, he became one, donning the identity of killer moth, and using his moths to commit crimes. And she still got whatever she wanted. And people still thought she was spoiled...  
  
Who could she get? She looked at the list she had made: hot, smart, popular, sweet...The list went on and on. Was there anyone in the world who fit that criteria? She glanced around the room absentmindedly until her eyes struck the morning paper. Aha! A Teen Titan! But which one?  
  
Middle school passed much like elementary school, except that she had to do more and more to keep her control. By the end of eighth grade Kitten was no longer the most popular girl in school. The new popularity queen was a girl named Chrissy. But she knew she would get it back, no matter what she had to do. ..  
  
She looked at the full color photograph intensely. Which male titan should she choose? Beast Boy? Nah, he was kinda cute, but a green boy would not make Fang intensly jealous. Nor would a robot. But Robin on the other hand, well he would do quite nicely. But how to get him?  
  
In ninth grade she was the most popular again. Using a combination of blackmail, malice, and a locker full of moths, she was as popular as she had been in fifth grade. But her problems weren't over. She stilled threw tantrums whenever she wanted something. But now, instead of toys she asked for clothes and jewelry and when she was sixteen a car, but there was one thing she couldn't get by crying. That thing was a boy-friend. Being the most popular girl in school boys should have been dripping over her. And they were, for a while. Until word got out that she only liked guys that bought her things, expensive things. Which wasn't necessarily true, she did like boys to buy her things and take her on nice dates, and she did dump them when they stopped. It was true but she wasn't going to admit it. With no boyfriend in school she looked elsewhere. And then she met Fang.  
  
She was all out of ideas. How could she even meet Robin by tonight, let alone ask him out. She looked reluctantly at her glittery pink dress and sighed. She would look like a total loser if she didn't go to the prom or if she went without a boy. Suddenly she had an idea. Yelling had gotten her that dress, ordered her the limo, gotten the shoes and everything else. Who's to say yelling couldn't get her the guy too. There were some advantages to having a super-villain father...  
  
Fang was a teenaged jewel thief and her father had hired him because they were both bug mutants. And that was when Kitten found her longest lasting boyfriend. It wasn't exactly love at first sight. In fact, she had been digested by his appearance at first. But as they got to know each other she slowly started to love him. And his line of work meant he would always be able to buy her nice things. And they stayed together for two years. But after that fight with him...Oooh! She was furious. And now she was getting her revenge...  
  
"Da-a-dy!!!!"  
  
So what did you think? Reviews are nice! 


End file.
